


all over again

by windingwoods



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, also tomoya is an actual bunny in this, flying witch au of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windingwoods/pseuds/windingwoods
Summary: The skyline is pretty much the same as she remembered, small building after small building, and for a second she just stands there. The trees have gotten taller and wider though, and there are morning glories taking up some of the house walls in patches of bright green.“You okay?” Tomoya asks, tugging her back down to the present. She hums, strokes his ears back with two fingers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> maaan i rly wasn't sure about whether or not to post this now? because there's so much more about this au that i'm thinking about but knowing me who knows when/if will i ever get the writing dONE,,  
> so! u all get this lowkey unfinished flying witch small thing, hope u Enjoy etc etc pls read/watch flying witch Its So Cute

The moment she hops down the train with a huff she knows she’s in the right place.

There’s magic all around her, coursing through the ground below her feet and crackling in the air like electricity.

She would fly straight to Anzu’s place but she knows people don’t usually react all that well to someone floating in the sky on a broom so she settles for walking; it’s a nice, warm day anyway and Anzu has assured Nazuna her house is pretty close by on the phone earlier.

“Not to mention you have a huge suitcase with you,” Tomoya mumbles from inside her bag, ears peeking out, “and you might be good at flying and all but that sounds a wee bit like a hazard to me.”

Nazuna glances down at him. “Tomo-chin, you’re underestimating me.”

“I’m looking after you. Like a good familiar.”

There’s no dignified answer to that (because Tomoya’s right, as it often happens), so Nazuna just rolls her shoulders in defeat and sets foot outside of the train station for the first time after five years.

The skyline is pretty much the same as she remembered, small building after small building, and for a second she just stands there. The trees have gotten taller and wider though, and there are morning glories taking up some of the house walls in patches of bright green.

“You okay?” Tomoya asks, tugging her back down to the present. She hums, strokes his ears back with two fingers.

“Let’s get going already, I can’t wait to take a shower.”

 

.

 

Getting to Anzu’s place is easy, because Anzu is a god-sent gift and knows how to give proper directions even when said directions involve passing in between a specific street lamp and the wall, or twirling three times before clapping your hands just to make the right door appear.

“She really does value her privacy,” Nazuna comments offhandedly.

It’s not so rare for witches who work in the field to hide their homes though, and Anzu’s been kind enough to let Nazuna stay at her place, so it’s not like she can complain.

“Sorry for intruding,” she says to no one in particular as she tiptoes into the apartment; Anzu’s busy with a delivery and won’t be home until much later.

Except Nazuna can hear footsteps coming towards her at alarming speed and she doesn’t even make it out of her worn out sneakers before a rather ruffled looking girl nearly barrels into her at full speed.

“Yer not Anzu!” the girl yells, to which Nazuna doesn’t have time to answer because the girl’s eyes go wide with recognition, the girl’s yellow and blue eyes—

Nazuna drops her bag on her feet.

 

.

 

“I’m so terribly sorry!” is the first thing that comes out of Anzu’s mouth as soon as she gets home.

It takes Nazuna a few seconds to reconcile the memory of the little girl she would sometimes play with at witch gatherings in her childhood with the person standing in front of her right now. She’s gotten taller, taller than Nazuna for sure, but the look she gives her is the same as always, awestruck and somewhat frantic at the same time.

“I didn’t think Mika would be here today,” Anzu continues, twisting her fingers a bit, “but I still should’ve warned you both beforehand.”

Nazuna resists the urge to reach out and ruffle her hair, settling for a light tap on the shoulder. Tomoya stretches out on the floor next to her.

“It’s okay, really. We were both just a bit, uh, taken aback?”

The smile she forces doesn’t feel very convincing and it shows on the frown Anzu gives her, but before she can protest in any way Nazuna turns around, hands already busy unpacking her stuff.

“Mika-chin looked better,” she mumbles under her breath, loud enough for Anzu to hear if she strains her ears (which Nazuna is sure she’s doing). “Full of energy, no bags under her eyes or— anything.”

There’s a soft thud by her side as Anzu sits on the floor; she starts taking some of Nazuna’s clothes out of her suitcase, sorting them into different piles.

“Yeah,” she says after a while. “Things are better now.”

Then she turns, and the smile on her lips is not something Nazuna can remember from when they were just little kids.

“I think you should talk to her, if you want to.”

 

.

 

Mika’s waiting for her by the old cherry tree near her house. It’s the tree the harbinger of spring likes to stop by first, the tree Nazuna was resting her back against when she told Mika she was leaving and her head couldn’t stop spinning because of course Mika wouldn’t want to follow.

She’s come back now, but the feeling is pretty much the same.

“Thanks for… this,” she starts, tries her best not to flinch when Mika just stares at her. “I’m not going to apologize for leaving though.”

That makes Mika expression twist, all crumpled and hurt and _understanding_ , but she keeps her head held up high.

“Ye don’t hafta apologize for anythin’ anyway,” she says, quiet, feet kicking up puffs of dust as she takes half a step forward, and Nazuna can tell just how much she’s swallowing back. For whose sake she has no idea, but she does hope Mika’s learnt how to put herself first, at least a little bit.

“You don’t need to go easy on me, you know, I—”

“I missed ya.”

Another step, the worried line of Mika’s mouth. “I missed ya for five years. ‘m not gonna chase ya away now that I’ve got ya back.”

Nazuna hardly registers her own feet hurrying forward to meet her halfway, sixteen all over again for a split second, choked up to the point that it makes it hard to speak.

“I missed you too.”

 

.

 

Mika’s fingers move with practiced ease as she knits what looks like an oversized sweater and Nazuna can sense the spells she’s weaving into each stitch; it’s just basic magic to repel the cold but it’s much more than what she remembers Mika being able to do by herself.

Mika who was born in an average family from average parents and only stumbled upon witches as a little girl who couldn’t even draw a decent pentagram.

“I see your training is going well,” Nazuna says, reshuffling the embers inside of Anzu’s fireplace with a poker. She needs a lot of ashes if she wants her own spell to come out right, or so Tomoya’s pestered her about.

Mika hums in response and her forearm brushes against Nazuna’s as she shifts a bit. “Anzu and Naru-chan are teachin’ me reeeal well, they’re... great mentors.”

There’s a certain pride swelling in her words, Mika doesn’t even look like she’s trying to hide it at all, and she sounds so fond, so _happy_ , that it makes Nazuna forget how they’re both still trying to readjust to one another. Her head lolls to the side and onto Mika’s shoulder.

Mika goes completely still for a second, a second Nazuna spends realizing what she’s just done and cringing, ready to pull away and scramble to the other side of the room, maybe even to another room entirely because she’s just ruined it but— but Mika’s head comes resting on top of her own before she can even move an inch.

“This is less comfortable than I thought,” Mika mumbles after a while and when Nazuna pulls back, laughing, there’s pink warming up her cheeks and ears. Nazuna lets herself stare like she can’t feel the same pink creeping up her neck.

She figures she can leave the embers unattended for a little while.

 


End file.
